Leve Desespero
by Luana Rubin
Summary: Eu estava farta de tudo aquilo. Ver os dois maiores bruxos da época suspirando por ela, e todo o resto aos seus pés, acreditando que possuísse extraordinária inteligência, e tudo graças àquele diadema idiota.


**Leve Desespero**

Eu estava farta de tudo aquilo. Ver os dois maiores bruxos da época suspirando por ela, e todo o resto aos seus pés, acreditando que possuísse extraordinária inteligência, e tudo graças àquele diadema idiota.

Eu me chamo Helena Ravenclaw, e sim, estou falando de minha mãe, Rowena, uma das quatro fundadoras de Hogwarts.

Apesar da idade, minha mãe conservava os belos traços da juventude, com os quais não fui tão agraciada. Por mais de uma vez ouvi alunos sussurrarem aos corredores ao me verem passar: "Esta garota não tem metade da beleza da mãe, nem a inteligência".

Meu pai for morto por um dragão pouco depois que nasci, portanto não tenho guardada nenhuma lembrança referente a ele. Depois que ficou viúva, minha mãe juntou-se aos outros três maiores magos de que se têm ciência: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin e Helga Hufflepuff, e juntos fundaram a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Nenhum dos outros fundadores tinha filhos. Cada um morava em sua respectiva Sala Comunal, e nas férias dos alunos, eram apenas eles e eu na escola. Cresci entre essas paredes, escutando as conversas dos adultos, e sabia perfeitamente que tio Salazar nutria uma profunda paixão por minha mãe, e isso não seria problema, se ela não fosse apaixonada pelo melhor amigo dele, Godric, que também lutava para esconder o sentimento, em respeito ao amigo.

Cresci solitária, os outros alunos tinham certo preconceito contra mim, por ser filha da minha mãe. Nunca tive amigos, nem namorados, e durante toda a minha vida fui obrigada a ouvir comentários maldosos ao meu respeito, comparando meu fracasso ao sucesso de minha mãe, criando em mim um sentimento de incompreensão tão forte, que me fez invejá-la por tudo o que ela possuía e eu não.

E foi na flor dos meus dezesseis anos que me apaixonei por Godric Gryffindor. Acho que pela inveja que sentia de minha mãe, por saber que ela gostava dele, surgiu em mim um desejo de me provar, superá-la em algo. Afinal, todos comentavam minha suposta falta de beleza e inteligência se comparada à dela, e eu simplesmente precisava ser melhor em alguma coisa.

Godric sempre me tratara como se fosse da família, me pegara no colo quando eu era criança e ajudou em minha formação, assim como Tia Helga e Tio Salazar. Mas aos dezesseis anos, minha mente de criança foi substituída pela mente de mulher, e quando Godric chegou de uma longa viagem e correu a me abraçar, como sempre fazia, meu coração bateu mais forte. Tive consciência dos braços fortes que me apertavam e faziam meu corpo estremecer. E foi aí que percebi que o amava.

Toda a mágoa que eu guardara de minha mãe por ser mais bonita e mais inteligente que eu aumentava a cada olhar desejoso que eu o via lançar a ela. Tio Salazar também os percebia, e inevitavelmente ocorreu uma discussão entre os dois. Foi divulgado que a razão era a aceitação de nascidos trouxas na escola, mas não, o motivo foi bem maior. Slytherin e Gryffindor amavam a mesma mulher. Soa um tanto dramático quando se considera que eles eram melhores amigos, e ainda mais dramático quando a tal mulher ama um deles, pelo qual a filha secretamente também está apaixonada.

Godric ficou arrasado com a partida de tio Salazar, assim como minha mãe. Tia Helga uma vez comentou comigo que sabia que este dia chegaria. Como se fosse um jeito de se redimir ao amigo, Godric se afastou o mais que pôde de minha mãe, e nisto vi uma brecha para me aproximar. Passei a ajudá-lo nas horas vagas, ficando cada vez mais tempo perto dele.

Certa vez, quando estávamos sozinhos em sua sala, tentei beijá-lo, mas ele me repeliu abruptamente. Fez um discurso sobre nossa diferença de idade, seu amor por minha mãe, e até mesmo mencionou um garoto da Sonserina que vivia me fazendo pedidos de casamento, mas jamais considerei me casar com alguém que eu não amasse, então era uma recusa atrás da outra. Quando o ouvi dizer que para ele eu era como uma filha, meu coração se despedaçou e eu não pude ouvir mais nada. Saí em silêncio de sua sala, perdida em lágrimas de raiva e tristeza. Raiva de minha mãe, que sempre fizera me atrapalhar em tudo, e triste em saber que nunca teria chances.

Nesta mesma noite, levantei-me de minha cama e adentrei soturnamente o quarto de minha mãe. Por causa dela eu não poderia possuir o que me era mais valioso. Nada mais justo que tirar dela o que lhe era mais valioso.

O diadema cravejado de diamantes repousava sobre uma almofada azul em cima da penteadeira, e minha mãe dormia serenamente, tão bela quanto um anjo. Sem nenhum arrependimento e sem fazer nenhum barulho, enfiei-o dentro das vestes e saí da Torre da Corvinal, carregando uma pequena bolsa com algumas roupas.

Naquela noite, pensei ter abandonado Hogwarts para sempre. Mas estava enganada. Poucos meses após minha partida, minha mãe adoeceu, talvez por minha ausência ou por minha traição, eu não saberia dizer, e no leito de morte, mandou o jovem Barão das terras de Darcy a minha procura, o tal rapaz que queria desposar-me, certa de que ele não descansaria até me levar de volta. E ela estava certa. Em poucos dias ele me localizou, numa floresta na Albânia, onde eu já havia escondido muito bem o tesouro de minha mãe.

Quando ele me encontrou, me recusei a voltar. Estava mortalmente arrependida de tudo o que tinha feito. Percebi que não sentia absolutamente nada por Godric, porque o meu amor por ele diminuía conforme a falta que eu sentia de minha mãe aumentava. Eu sentia saudades dela, e mais que tudo desejava vê-la, porém não daria a ela esse desgosto. Eu era sua única filha e a traíra sem dó, tentando conquistar o homem que ela amava e roubando seu maior tesouro. Se eu voltasse a Hogwarts agora, todos me olhariam torto, todos me odiariam.

Quando resisti em voltar com Darcy, ele perdeu o controle. Tornou-se violento e obsessivo, tentando levar-me com ele a qualquer custo. E quando viu que eu não cederia, cego de raiva, tirou um punhal do bolso e enfiou-o diretamente em meu coração. Eu demorei um pouco a perceber o que havia acontecido, afinal a dor viera, mas sumira rapidamente, e eu me sentia perfeitamente bem. Quando me levantei do lugar onde havia caído, olhei para o chão e vi meu corpo inerte, o corpete do vestido lavado em sangue. Darcy olhava na mesma direção que eu, os olhos arregalados de culpa e arrependimento. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele apunhalou o próprio peito, caindo inerte ao meu lado, seu fantasma logo vindo se juntar ao meu.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes ele me pediu perdão e disse que me amava naquele dia. Mas não lhe dei ouvidos. Ignorei-o, como faço até hoje, mesmo ele insistindo em arrastar aquelas correntes estúpidas por onde anda, como se pudesse redimir o mal que fez a mim.

Voltei ao castelo, chegando em tempo de ver minha mãe dar seu último suspiro. E para minha surpresa, quando, chorando, pedi a ela perdão por ter levado seu maior tesouro, ela sorriu, e antes de fechar seus olhos para sempre, disse que seu maior tesouro, era eu.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Súbito de inspiração numa madrugada. Curtinha, mas eu gostei. Agradeço a J.K. todos os dias por ter colocado no livro essas meias-histórias antigas, que fazem a gente imaginar o passado dos personagens.

Espero que alguém leia, e goste. Se ler e gostar comente. Se ler e não gostar, comente também :D

Um beijo, Luana.

_Leiam também minha fic "Você é Tudo"! Obrigada!  
><em>


End file.
